


The Kingmaker

by MrsHornbacher



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHornbacher/pseuds/MrsHornbacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was just as excited as every other tween fauntling was to finally have his day of discovery among his fellow friends and family, and being named an Alpha in his own right pass before his eyes. After all there had not been a male Omega since the second age, and the royal Tooks were never anything other than Alphas and Omegas. Even his late mother Crown Princess Belladonna had fallen into this tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One-Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic for this fandom and I am a bit nervous about it, but feel free to share your thoughts on it. I will try and update it at least weekly depending on my muse.

Bilbo Baggins was just as excited as every other tween fauntling was to finally have his day of discovery among his fellow friends and family. All of his Took relatives had been talking for days about Gandalf being asked personally by Gerontius Took, The Old, Thain of Hobbiton to oversee the coming of age ceremony this year. Bilbo brushed out his almost waist length golden curls as he let thoughts of finally having them cut and being named an Alpha in his own right pass before his eyes. After all there had not been a male Omega since the second age, and the royal Tooks were never anything other than Alphas and Omegas. Even his late mother Crown Princess Belladonna had fallen into this tradition.

His musings were interrupted by the knock of one of the palace Betas who had come to properly knot his hair and put him in his white robes for the ceremony just as every other fauntling of his age would be wearing. As the older hobbit lass worked the scented hair oils through his hair he practically vibrated in his seat with excitement for this special night.  
“Everyone is talking about how Gandalf never comes for theses ceremonies. They say it is only because of his close relationship with grandfather and my late mother that he agreed to take the place of Pallando the dark haired wizard who always appeared majestic in his sky blue robes and hat. He was majestic in his own right with his dark grey robes, but Bilbo knew that he always chose to spend his spring in the Lonely Mountain with the royal family as a guest.

Before he knew it Primrose the older hobbitess was declaring him ready for the night and was shaking out the skirts of her own palace uniform. She smiled at him in a motherly fashion before stepping through the door and heading quickly down the hall to take her place in the large crowd to watch this year’s hobbits be declared for the entire shire to hear. It was with a hush that the large group of nervous white clothed fauntlings stepped out on the stage to stand under the outstretched hand of the wizard.

Bilbo himself was allowed the right to sit on the smaller throne to the right of his grandfather as he waited his turn clapping and smiling as each Alpha Beta and Omega were declared and sent to their proper place amongst their own kind.It seemed like no time at all before all of his fellows had been declared and he was given the right to take his own place under the tall wizard’s outstretched hand. He took a moment to look up into the smiling grey eyes of the wizard before turning towards the crowd and allowing his eyes to fall as Gandalf’s rich voice spoke out.

“Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna and Bungo, and crown prince of Shireland and Bree” As the words left his mouth a shower of silver fell over the golden haired prince before they cleared to a gasping wizard and Thain. “He shall be known now as Bilbo the Kingmaker.”

There was a quiet murmur through the crowd as the Omega sign appeared over the head of their crowned prince. Bilbo looked up at the gasp before he reached up to feel the small scent glands that had been forming on his own pale throat for the last few months. Then with a worried heart he turned to meet the eyes of the stunned monarch who stood to declare, “This news will not leave the Shire until the royal family has made its own decisions on how to find his mate. My Grandchild shall be housed in Bags End house until such time as his Beta guards and companions have been found.” 

Reaching out the elder hobbit enfolded Bilbo in his strong arms and turned leading him from the party tree to the Omega house his own mother had resided in before her Omega ball was held so all eligible Alphas could come to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2- Frerin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peak into the royal life under the mountain and an Omega finds one of their Beta Court.

Frerin, son of Thrain, Prince under the mountain watched as his siblings spoke to each other in a hushed whisper in the King’s drawing room. As they spoke Dis bounced her youngest son in her arms looking down at him with a coo before shooting her eyes up at Thorin.  
“I do not mind that the grey wizard will not be here for my youngest sons naming ceremony nor does Vili. I have already talked to father about this you know, and I would rather not wait until late fall or early winter for my little Kili to be named before the kingdom.”  
Thorin threw his curtain of ink black locks over his shoulder and ground his teeth to stop from shouting and waking his nephew Fili who was currently asleep against his arm, “Yes I know Dis but really why did Gandalf have to go to the shire at this time of the year instead of coming here as he always has? It is foolishness to not come for a royal appointment instead of some Halfling ceremony.”  
The words had no sooner left his mouth when Their father stepped through the door and turned to his eldest and heir with a sigh, “Thorin he has went under the invitation of the royal family of the Shirelands and Bree as has already been told to you. Gandalf promised the Thain as well as his heir Crowned Princess Belladonna to come for her only child’s coming of age ceremony. This is a very big night for the family as the Princess was only able to have one child and this is the night they find out what role it will be taking on in life.”  
“Why look at my own children around me. My proud Alpha son Thorin, the Stubborn, Crown Prince. My peaceful Beta son Frerin, the Golden, and my lovely Omega daughter Dis, the Fair, who has already given me two grandsons to carry on my line.”  
Thorin just rolled his eyes with a sigh, “What use is it to preside over a halfling’s ceremony when the Royal house of Erabor needs him to preside over the naming of a prince. The halflings are not worth his time after all.”  
Thrain ll stood with a glare at his heir and raised his voice, “Thorin those halflings are the reason that we always have the fruit for all of those pies and tarts you are always eating. They preside over some of the most fertile lands in all of Middle Earth and we would be lost without the delivers we have been able to get from them as it is. I had thought to have you come with me this summer when I go to work towards a trade agreement with their Thain, but now I think I will let cooler heads prevail. Your brother will accompany me, and you can stay behind and run the kingdom in my stead.”  
__  
It was 5 months later that Frerin found himself among his father’s guards and tradesmen just outside of the Shirelands being met by a representative of The Thain. The Hobbit was a strange site to the prince with his rounded belly and strange cloths. As well as his strangely furred feet and naturally tightly curled deep brown hair.  
The strange little fellow bowed to his father before speaking, “I have been sent to inform you that as the Crowned heir of the Shirelands will be attending these meetings it has been ordered that all unattached Alphas are to make their way to the waiting Brandybuck Hall as His royal highness does not allow our Omega heir to be seen by any until their Omega ball has taken place.”  
Frerin turned to look at his father before a good third of the company was turning to follow the freckled female who has accompanied their escort. Her voice was bell like when she introduced herself as Primula Baggins and offered to lead them to her father’s halls.  
He could see the confusion in his father’s eyes as they had been informed The Crowned Princess was happily married, and thus there would be no need for these precautions. Before he could ask though they were being lead to a rather stately home overlooking a river.  
Dismounting his pony was a relief as was the short walk to a large meeting hall with two thrones sitting on a platform at the end with two crowned hobbits seated in them with a small gathering of guards around them. Frerin fell into step behind his father as they approached the two royals and bowed to them.  
The older of the two was dressed in regal purple waist coat and jacket over a snow white shirt and cravat. On his silver curls was a rather stately crown of silver with a few precious stones sparkling in the light as he stood and held his hand out to the robed and veiled hobbit on his right. Frerin was stunned when he meet the soft green eyes of what he had first assumed was the princess. He felt a pull in his stomach as his Beta recognized that this was the Omega he was meant to serve.  
Before he could turn and speak to his father he watched the delicate creature turn to the ruler and whispered pointing at him. They waited for a nod before stepping down and stepping in front of the King under the mountain and speaking a clear voice dropping into a curtsy.  
“Your royal Highness may I speak with your son alone? I have a feeling he is ment to serve on my court and I need to explain a few truths to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I view the betas having mates of their own of course, but also being drawn to an Omega they are meant to serve. Each Royal Omega would have a court of their own who is meant to serve them made up of Betas and other Omegas. Kinda like Ladies or Lords in waiting.


	3. Chapter3-Bilbo

Bilbo smiled to the dwarf Beta before motioning to his private parlor just off his grandfather’s receiving rooms. As the two princes walked his temporary court fell into step behind them remaining silent so as to not upset their Prince.

As soon as they entered Bilbo takes his seat motioning to a rather overstuffed arm chair in front of him before speaking, “Please Sir tell me what you know of Hobbits and our culture so I know what still needs to be explained before we can discuss your place on my permanent court.”

He listened with interest as the young dwarf spoke of all he knew from how Hobbits preferred to knot their hair instead of wearing braids like the dwarves to how Omega hobbits were always female.”

It was these facts that cause a bell like laugh to fall from Bilbo’s mouth and him to speak, “Well the last is not exactly true we have recently found. You see there has not been a male Omega in our kingdom since the second age, so imagine our surprise when I was revealed to be an Omega just as my mother before I was.”

As the words fell from his lips he slowly removed his rather billowing cloak and over robes to reveal a rather nicely fitted waistcoat and shirt over slim trousers showing his very male form. “A male Omega hobbit is a sign that I am meant to marry outside of my own race.” He laughs to himself before reaching for a biscuit off a small plate next to his elbow. “I really should have had my Omega ball already but Grandfather just can’t bring himself to let me go just yet. He says he still needs my silver tongue to help with negotiations.”

The young dwarf then introduced himself to his new liege as Prince Frerin and they fell into talks of just how he could be of service to the hobbit prince. Bilbo was sure that they would be able to have a friendship of sorts over time.

They ended up tabling there talk for the night though when dinner was announced and they were invited to come back out and join everyone before talks would start the next night.

* * *

 

Time passed in the shire for the two new friends and before either knew it had happened five years had passed and Frerin was holding a note from his older brother that he need to discuss with Bilbo. He seemed nervous as he approached the golden haired Omega and spoke.

“My brother Thorin and sister Dis would like me to come back to Erabor for a short visit and if it would not be too much of an inconvenient I would love nothing more than to make the trip out to see them.”

Bilbo could see the hope in the dwarfs eyes and nodded softly before standing, “Oh yes of course Frerin my dear I would love to see the mountain that you were born in any way I believe it would be quite a treat. “

He looks thoughtful for a second before nodding and hurrying from the room his trusted Beta at his elbow as they approached the rooms of the Thain. They young prince barely knocks before entering his grandfather’s quarters and taking a seat.

Smoothing his robes over his hidden pants he smiles at the elderly Monarch and speaks, “Grandfather is has been over five years since I promised to stay in the shirelands and not actively search for my mate.” He leans forwards at these words pinning the older hobbit in his sight, “It is time for our deal to be finished and as such I wish to take a journey to the home of Prince Frerin so he may visit his family and friends. I will of course take whatever security you feel must come with me, but I must demand that at the end of this journey I am finally given my ball. I wish to be loved and cherished as only my true mate can do for me.”

He watches as his grandfather’s face falls, “Please grandfather you knew I would need to find love and that my love would not be with a hobbit. I promise that I will personally write the King and inform him of my plans to bring his son for a visit as well as my wish to hold a ball in his kingdom.” Leaning forward he takes the wrinkled hands in his, “I made you a promise of five years before I would begin my search and I have done my duty and beyond for that promise. Frerin has been most understanding as to why he had to stay here with me and not see anyone outside of these lands since his arrival do you not believe he is deserving of a visit to his family?”

The Thain nods before for telling his grandson he himself will make all of the arrangements with the Lonely Mountain for their visit as well as a promise that once they arrive they can start the preparations for Bilbo’s ball to be had in the same area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay traveling.....I am shocked how much this story has taken over my mind


	4. Chapter 4-Traveling

It took several months of letters back and forth before Bilbo was cleared for his travels to Erebor along side his grandfather. They had other stops to make along the way and come to the agreement that as he traveled and before his ball was held BIlbo was to be treated as a female Omaga for the protection it would offer him among the other races. So it was with a racing heart he found himself seated before a mirrored vanity as Frerin brushed out his hair and knotted it for the beginning of their journey. He could see the soft pink gown hanging over the door of his wardrobe just waiting to be slide on with his plush grey traveling cloak.

Looking up he catches the eye of his trusted guard and smiles sweetly whispering, "Are you excited to set out my friend? I know you probably could do without the stops at the elven kingdoms along the way, but Grandfather wishes to iron out the final bits of our trade agreements before I am taken away from him." At these words he giggles at the idea of someone actually taking him away. "I mean what are the chances I will have a mate that would not be thrilled to return to the shire with me to become the prince consort?"

His golden haired darrow companion just smile as he slide the final silver comb into the hobbit's mass of knotted and braided curls, "Well who knows Bilbo perhaps you are meant for a prince of your own and will become his consort. Think of how thrilled your named heir will be to have to take your place beside your grandfather. I mean Mirabella looked as if she would rather go toe to toe with that horrible Lobelia woman who is always sniffing around your smail then ever actually live there."

At these words they hear the merry laugh of The Old Took himself before the elderly hobbit steps up behind Bilbo to press a kiss against his cheek, "Oh do not worry your sweet head my dear Bilbo my daughter will take her place as you have seen fit to name her too, and I am sure your dear Bagsend will be well taken care of by her and her darling family. Now the dwarrow guides we have hired have informed me that we need to head out not if we wish to reach our first camp before nightfall."

* * *

 

 Time seemed to move slower while they were on the road and the few weeks it took to reach Rivendell felt like a month to the feminine dressed hobbit who would love nothing more then slide into a proper pair of trousers then ever have to put on another petticoat and dress again. even the stay were causing him many problems as they rode day and night on the sturdy ponies. Frerin was no help at all either with the unhidden delight in his eyes every night when Bilbo would hide in his tent dressed in his bloomers and camisole before throwing himself on his bedroll with a overly dramatic sigh.

The view of the waiting Elves quieted his joy quickly though as Lord Elrond himself came forward to help the crowned heir of the shire off of his pony before motioning for a small group of beta and Omega Elves forward to assist him and his guard to their rooms to dress for dinner. He was too busy now trying to think of a good way to explain to these strangers why they couldn't possibly help him dress or bath the Princess.  

Luckily this task was taken out of his hands when one of the Elven maidens came forward to kneel at Bilbo's feet lowering her head and speaking in her softly musical voice, "My Omega please allow me to serve you faithfully after I have waited so long to find you. I only ask that you let my mate Elured serve you as well please as I do not wish to part with him after having found my true Alpha."

Bilbo nods with a sweet smile nodding to Frerin, "Yes of course my lady you and your mate are more then welcome to join in my travels but I must warn you that i have not had my Omega ball and your Alpha might not enjoy leaving behind whatever position he hold here so I would need to speak with him myself before I would be willing to take the both of you on."

the other elves bowed away at his words before he turned and entered a rather nice suite of rooms that had been set aside for his and his courts uses. It was as he was seated before yet another mirror watching as Frerin brushed out his golden curls that the Elven maiden returned followed by a rather quiet looking male.  The male lost no time in kneeling at Bilbo's feet and speaking, "My dear Elwing has told me the exciting news that she has found her calling in serving you. I ask you your royal highness to allow me to follow her into her service to you as well. I could take any role you wish of me, but here I am renowned as a musician, but I have always dreamed of being a guard."

It was to his two new elven court members surprise when not even an hour later they watched the hobbit princess stripped out if her gown revealing she was quiet male indeed. Luckily dinner that night was a rather quiet endeavor with quiet music and no discussion of treaties or trade agreements as the travelers were all rather tired. It was a few days later that Elured was named one of Bilbo's guards and he was proudly started to wear the acorn detailed armor and finally be able to wear a proper elven sword on his hip.  Elwing herself was more than thrilled to take over the aspects of dressing the royal hobbit every night and day. 

They ended up spending almost two weeks in Lord Elrond's kingdom before negotiations had finally been laid to rest with a promise from the Elven Lord to attend the Omega ball with his own Alpha sons and other unmated Alpha's of his kingdom. Part of him hoped that this would not be the last time he would see the delightful royal Omega in his kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling has really started and I am looking forward to seeing how Bilbo is received in the darker elven kingdom of Mirkwood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first almost meeting of Thorin and Bilbo where Frerin cockblocks his brother

Bilbo was beyond over with travel and his dresses not even a week after having left the last Homey Home. He could be found sulking on his pony or anywhere else he could find to sulk to be honest. He tried to explain his feelings to Frerin and Elwing, but the elf and Dwarf just smiled softly and shook their heads before yet again explaining to the pouting monarch that the dresses were for his own protection.

Frerin tried his hardest to hide just how amusing the sight of Bilbo kicking stones and sticks out of frustration really was. He found himself over time wishing he could find a Beta that was just as small and adorable as his Omega was. He knew that the chances of finding a dwarf Beta that could hold up to the comparison was not very likely but it helped him as they grew closer to and then entered the kingdom of the Greenwood and their king Thandriel was looking down his nose at him.

Their welcome was different from their reception in Rivendell mainly in the fact that the Elven Guards were loud in their displeasure upon hearing that no unattached Alpha was allowed to be near or approach the Royal Omega Hobbit.

The look of displeasure only brightened the Dwarven Royal’s smile as he held the arm of the very lovely Hobbit in question as they walked to the suite of rooms provided to Bilbo for himself and his court.

It took less than three hours after entering their rooms that Bilbo decided to have Elured or Elwing take care of all requests of service to the Greenwood elves. So it was in this way that found them two Elves, a Dwarf, about three hobbits and the royal Omega tucked away in a privately closed bathing chamber joining their charge in a much needed bath.

Bilbo laid his head back on a pillow of towels just floating before turning to his close friend with a smile and a wink. “So we should be able to wrap up negotiations here in about a week so are you excited to finally be home to see your family? I dearly hope so or I have been tortured into dresses for nothing.”

Frerin let out a laugh of his own before nodding, “Oh you have no idea I have already written to my brother to inform him we have made it to this cursed kingdom and should soon be on our way to Erabor. I can’t wait until he finds out that when I am in service to you he is actually not allowed to approach me unlike our very Omega sister and her little family. I can just hope father has at least given him warning.”

* * *

 

Bilbo was correct in his guess of time and not even 7 days later he was assisting in the packing of his proper dresses and frippery in preparation to finally leave the dark kingdom. Thandruil like his fellow Elven monarch was quick to assure Bilbo and his Grandfather that he would be more than thrilled to bring his three sons and the other unattached Alphas in his kingdom to the ball for Bilbo.

No sooner had the last trunk been closed and locked when a ruckus started outside the rooms holding the hidden Hobbit royal.  Bilbo and Frerin heard a roaring voice calling out that they could most certainly enter the rooms as their brother was in those rooms.

Frerin puffed out a breath before begging Bilbo’s pardon and opening the door to slip out giving the young hobbit a glimpse of dark braids before the door closed behind him. Frerin looked up into the ice blue eyes of his elder brother and crossed his arm before speaking.

“Thorin I am sorry but the Elven guards are correct no unmated Alphas were allowed to enter the rooms of their Royal Highness the Crowned Omega of Shirelands and Bree.” He shook his head as Thorin opened his mouth to speak, “I am sorry brother but the Thain has not given his grandchild and heir their Omega ball yet, so they are to be protected from an chance of misfortune befalling them. Please inform the guard you brought with you and take back all unattached Alphas back to the kingdom with you, and we will be following in a few hours.”

xxThorinxx

Thorin was beyond shocked when his own brother exited the room he was trying to enter to inform him that he needed to return home as he was not allowed to be on the honor guard of the Royal Hobbits. He could not fathom why anyone would have held off for so long on having a proper Omega ball for a royal Omega.

As he exited the woodland kingdom he found himself explaining why over half of his best men were to return to the dwarven kingdom with him and could not serve in bringing his brother home. He was just happy to see his trusted advisor Balin and his Alpha Dori sitting among the remaining guards who would be following as the honor guard to the Thain and his grandchild.

With a nod he mounted his pony and turned to gallop home and tell his father what had happened in the kingdom of Thandruil, and the strange explanation his own brother had given as to why it was to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes as I have no Beta and I tend to post these soon after writing them I might not catch them all so feel free to tell me in the comments.

Thorin had barely crossed the bridge to the large front doors of his mountain home before he was met by the form of his father rushing to him clutching a letter and shaking his head. “Thorin I told you that you needed to wait before leaving to meet your brother, and now the honor guard has been halved before I could tell you about the interesting letter I had received regarding the Royal Omega your brother serves.”

The king grinned happily as he prattled on about the honor that could be theirs if the Thain chose to honor them with being host to the Omega ball. “I mean just think of how green that King Thranduil will be if it is the Kingdom of Erebor that is hosting the ball of such an important dignitary as Their Royal Highness The crowned Heir of Shirelands and Bree. I mean there is still the possibility of something going horribly wrong with my negotiations with them, and then it would take place in Dale.”

As Thorin let the words sink in he blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind, “You mean this little hobbit is that important? I mean isn’t it the Thain who should have all of the respect not his grandchild?”

The king just shook his head with mirth, “Oh no his grandchild has a silver tongue like no other, and has negotiated every contract for the shire since they came of age. Now if you will excuse me I need to meet with your sister to see how preparations for our royal visitors are going. Oh to think we could be holding a royal Omega ball again so soon.”

Thorin was in shock as it finally clicked why the Thain had more than likely held out so long on holding such an important event. If the young royal was the reason why their kingdom was able to have such fine contracts then not only would there be honor in hosting the ball, but there would be even greater honor if a royal Alpha was able to catch the eye of the tiny creature.

As he walked to his chambers a plan began to form in his mind. If he could ingrain himself with the Thain he just might be able to get to the younger Royal as well. His mind raced at the possibility of being able to snatch such a prime catch for his kingdom he didn’t even care if he had to share his bed with a female so long as he was able to help his kin.

It was barely a week later that Thorin found himself standing on the ramparts watching as the Royal Hobbits’ party was being welcomed into his home. As he watched a Elven carriage pulled to a stop in the courtyard before a dark haired elf stepped out and turned to help a small cloaked figure out of the carriage soon to be followed by three other small cloaked figures who matched perfectly in height, build and dress the last losing their hood for a moment to reveal a crown of golden curls before the hood was pulled back up.

No sooner had the small creatures taken their place among the party he saw an elegant dark haired elven maiden step out followed by his own brother.  He felt excitement in his breast at the possibility of finally being able to spend time with his brother even if he would have to spend most of his time serving his Omega.

* * *

 

Bilbo found himself exhausted by the time he was able to follow his hobbit Betas out of the stuffy carriage. As his feet touched the ground he felt the hood of his cloak falling to reveal his curls before he could catch it and pull it back up.

As King Thrain and his daughter Princess Dis stepped forward to greet the party Bilbo found his arm being taken by Prince Frerin as his elven guard took position behind the group and holding out his arm to his bride with a smile.

As they walked down the corridor Bilbo found himself smiling and nodding as the king fell into step with his grandfather and himself to discuss the next few days of negotiations between the Shire and Dale as well as Erebor. All he really wanted was a warm bath and a soft bed for the night.

At his elbow Frerin was unable to hide his grin as his father almost fell over himself to try and please the Prince before he spoke up, “Father I am sure that Bilbo will be more than willing to start negotiations on the morrow but we have had a long week of travel and I am sure a warm bath and change of clothes would be most appreciated before whatever feast you have planned for the night.”

He felt Bilbo sag in relief as Dis stepped forward to show them to their rooms with a promise that he royal baths would be closed so the Royal Omega could bath without interruption.

* * *

 

Thorin rushed to his room as soon as he saw his father stepping forward to speak to the Hobbits knowing if it was known he had been spying his father would have him locked in his chambers until everything had been settled.

After a few hours of relaxing in his private bath he heard a knock on his door and had to grab a robe before he could open the door to reveal his dear brother on the other side grinning. Without words he brought the younger male into his arms for a hug and asked how he got away from his duties.

Frerin laughed joyously before answering, “I was given leave after we bathed as my liege was exhausted and wished for a tray to be brought to their room so they could sleep, so I figured I should come and see my brother.”

As the two brothers talked and laughed it was like no time had passed at all between them and after a rich meal with the family they spend a good portion of the night catching up and joking.

As the days of negotiations went by Thorin found it next to impossible to get close to the Thain as he spent almost all of his time with his grandchild or with the King himself. It was almost two weeks after the hobbits had arrived that Thorin caught the briefest glimpse of a curtain of golden curls swaying as they went around the corner of a corridor surrounded by a large group of hobbits talking.

Thorin stopped in his tracks hiding behind a tapestry as he heard the voices pass by, “So the Thain has agreed for your Omega ball to take place at the end of the month? Are you excited to see the elven princes of the Greenwoods and Rivendell?”

Then a bell like voice rang out down the corridor with a laugh, “Yes finally I am to be presented so I can find my mate. I still cannot believe so many people have been willing to travel so far. I mean can you imagine traveling so far just for one silly hobbit?”

There was more laughter before he heard Frerin, “Bilbo I think you’re missing the very obvious point. You will be the jewel in the crown of any king if it is their son who wins your hand. I am more than sure Thranduil and Elrond have both brought their first courting gifts in the hope that it will be their son who catches your eye.”

There was another bell like laugh before the voices got too far for Thorin to truly hear anymore, and then the worry began in his heart that perhaps his chances of actually catching the eye of such a sought after Omega were not as assured as he had first thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Preparations for the Omega ball were well underway before Bilbo knew it, and he could be found most nights after his company’s private dinner in his grandfather’s sitting room discussing every aspect of what was to happen and who was to come. As the odd groups talked there was much laughing and joking among the dwarf, elves, and hobbits.

Between Frerin teasing Bilbo about the reactions that were expected at his big reveal to Elwing tutting at him to stop fidgeting or she would stick him with a pin while finishing the tailoring on his outfit for the ball. He just huffed as his eyes wandered over the ornate cape like robe that his grandfather had ordered made by the elves in Rivendell just before they left.

Turning his best puppy dog eyes on his Dwarven companion he spoke trying his hardest not to move, “I think grandfather is over doing it in preparing for this ball don’t you? I mean he has ordered parts of my outfit from both the elves and here in the mountain as well.  Did you see the crowns that were presented to me this afternoon from the craftsmen? I honestly think the first one would have broken my neck if I tried to wear it for too long. I could have used any of the five grandfather brought from home, and they are of dwarven make as well. I can only hope they were not too upset when I requested they make me something smaller.”

Frerin just patted his hand with his trademark grin, “Oh Bilbo he is doing this so no one people can say they made your outfit. Trust me it will be a good thing in the end. As for the crowns I honestly would like to be given leave for a few days so I can go to the craftsmen guild and help them make something you can wear for years to come…unless you marry a tree elf and get stuck with branches in your hair like their king.”

Bilbo laughed a little two hard at his joke and ended up getting pricked with a pin for his troubles before nodding to Frerin to say he could do as he pleased in his father’s kingdom. 

* * *

 

Thorin found himself trying harder than ever to corner the Thain so he could hopefully make a good impression on the elderly Monarch. It took another week for his father to notice Thorin’s actions and step in to tell him to stop before he caused an incident with the hobbits.

It did not help him any as over time his dreams began to be invaded by bouncing golden curls and bell like laughter. The rest of the creature in his dream was always obscured in shadow so he could never get a good look at it.

It was one late afternoon after a tiring lunch with some of his father’s advisors that he finally found a way to distract himself from his thoughts. That lovely distraction came in the form of following his brother around the mountain to watch him draw a rather simple and elegant circlet of acorns and oak leaves.

“Trust me if you can make it in the image of their finery it will be perfect, and in a small departure from their grandfather’s own finery of ivy and lilies the Heir has chosen to be represented by acorns and oak leaves.”

Thorin took a step back at his brother’s words about the silver tongued Omega’s preference as a vision of a court jewelry his sister had talked him into getting for himself. He knew now that if he wore the almost wooden looking braid beads and ear cuffs he would have an advantage over some other Alphas who had no idea of the little one’s preferences.

Turning he hurried on his way back to his chambers to grab the jewelry chest so he could have his chosen items polished to a golden shine for the ball. His mind trying to think of what type of outfit would best fit with the jewelry he never found occasion to wear. He knew it would have to be in Durin blue but he was sure there had to be something that could work as well.

* * *

 

Time continued to march on and three days before the royal ball was to occur found dignitaries from kingdoms far and wide arriving at the Lonely Mountain to rest and get ready for the much anticipated event.

Bilbo’s hobbit court could be found most days hidden in the shadows to get a look at each new arrival so they could tell the poor chamber bound royal. His nights were now full of stories about the large men of Rohan and Gondor, as well as the willow elves of Rivendell, the greenwood and even from Gandreal’s own kingdom, and the dwarves who had traveled from the Iron Hills and Blue Mountain.

The closer the big night came the more nervous Bilbo became to meet so many Alphas who had all came in the hopes of finding a mate in Their Royal Highness the Crowned Heir of Shirelands and Bree. He just hoped that they wouldn’t all be disappointed to find the beautiful princess they were all expecting was in fact a lovely prince.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo found himself sitting patiently on a stool as Elwing stood behind him knotting and braiding his curtain of curls until it was all bound in a messy pile at the base of his neck, and pulled away from his face. As he sat he listened to his court talking among themselves about the ball that was set to begin in less than four hours. He couldn’t even find it in himself to wonder where Frerin has found the garland of leaves that was woven into his hair along with simple gold hair pins in the shape of his mother’s delicate posies.

After another hour and a half of braids, knots, tucks, and pinning he was finally allowed to stand and change into his debut outfit. He couldn’t help but admire the snow white shirt that was to be hidden by a deep green vest and frock coat both detailed in soft golden lines and leaves over soft green trousers.

He was not a vain man but he couldn’t help but think he looked properly lovely in the outfit his hobbit handmaidens and elven dresser over the time they had spent in the strange dwarven kingdom. As he was busy admiring himself in his dressing mirror Prisca the head of the hobbit handmaidens came forward with the rather heavy and ornate elven made robe that was meant to cover him until he was revealed for his first dance with his grandfather as was tradition.

As the heavy cape was laid over his shoulders he was finally able to see the golden leaves and fringe that had been hand embroidered by Elrond’s most trusted weavers and seamstresses. Looking at Ferin in his Durin blue court outfit he felt pride as he noticed the embroidered acorns on his deep green vest his golden braids and beads shown to their best by the combination of colors.

After a few minutes he was helped to a chair to wait for his grandfather to come and gather the Royal Omega and court. Looking around he admired the four hobbits in their high waisted white court dresses and soft green jackets with the long trains and acorn embroidery. Smiling at the females he giggled before speaking, “I do hope my most beloved court find their mates among the guest for my ball as well. I hear that there are quite a few eligible Alphas and Betas among my guest after all, and I only wish for you all to be happy in my service.”

Looking to Frerin his eyes were caught on the sight of  Elwing and Elured hand in hand their dark hair set off nicely by their very elven finery of the same green and white as his handmaidens dresses. As he watched Elured leaned forward to press his forehead to his wife followed after a few moments by a soft kiss. As he looked away from the happy pair his eyes were finally caught by the laughing eyes of his dwarven companion before Frerin stepped forward to stand at his side, “Do you wish for my happiness as well my sweet little one? Do you think I will find my happiness as well, and perhaps bring a mate who could serve you well next to me?”

Bilbo’s tinkling laugh brought the eyes of the room to him before he nods, “Of course my dear Frerin you deserve happiness just as much as my handmaidens. I will show great joy as I introduce my court to the guest of the ball. The conversation was soon cut short by the arrival of the Thain who held out an arm to his grandson with a sad smile.

* * *

 

Thorin waited next to his father and sister at the foot of the stairs among the other guests for the guest of honor and his court to be announced. He watched as his young nephews clung to his sister’s skirts decked out in little matching Durin blue finery. He was so distracted by their sweet faces he was surprised when the trumpet sounded and the grey wizard took his place at the top of the stairs and cleared his throat. At his side were four hobbits in snow white gowns with their curls gathered up in lovely twist jeweled flowers peeking from their elaborate hairstyles.

“May I present Prisca Bolgo, head handmaiden as well as her fellow handmaidens Lily Goodbody, Daisy Boffin, and Esmeralda Took.” With practiced precision the tallest of the females stepped forward to curtsy her fellow handmaidens curtsying behind her before moving down the stairs and taking their places next to the smaller throne that would soon hold the Royal Omega.

Next to step up was a lovely Elf on the arm of an equally lovely Elven male, “May I present Elwing personal dresser of the royal Omega and her mate Elured guard to their Royal Highness.” The two elves bowed and curtsied before following down the stairs to take their places behind the throne as well

The last to take their place was his own brother holding a pillow with a rather lovely silver and gold circlet. Standing proud he looked at his fellow dwarves, “May I present Prince Frerin, son of Thrain, personal attendant and companion.” As his brother made his way down Thorin found himself surprised that his brother was actually the highest ranking of the Royal Omega’s court. He had thought his brother would have just been a guard.

Frerin had no soon taken his place between the two thrones when his eyes were drawn to the top of the stairs where the elderly Thain was standing with one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on by his side. At the gasp of the crowd the younger hobbit lowered his head with a soft smile.

Gandalf cleared his throat to get the crowds attention again before speaking, “His Royal Highness Gerontius Took, the Old, Thain of Shirelands and Bree and Royal Alpha of Hobbits.” The elderly Hobbit inclined his head before patting the hand of the young hobbit next to him and pressing a kiss to his golden curls.

“Lastly may I present for the first time “His Royal Highness Bilbo Baggins, The Kingmaker, Prince of Shirelands and Bree, The Royal Omega of Hobbits.”  Thorin found his mouth almost falling as the young prince was escorted down to the small throne before his grandfather took the ornate circlet and placed it among his curls before taking his own seat.

Thorin could barely stop himself from stepping forward to get a better look at the lovely prince and was stopped by his father’s hand before he stepped forward to join the kings of elves and men to greet the young Omega and welcome him to his ball.

* * *

 

Bilbo found himself looking around the massive ballroom as he tried to catch his breath with all eyes on him. Looking to his side was the smiling face of Frerin and his own court as well as the small court of his grandfather. After a small meal the musicians began a traditional hobbit reel and the elder Took rose to his feet and held out a hand to his grandson to help him up before removing the heavy cape.

Bilbo grinned as he was escorted to the floor in his fitted trousers and frock coat before the started the first steps of the quickstep soon to be join by both courts. Looking to his left he could not help but laugh as Frerin spun his grandfather’s laughing personal attendant her skirts twirling around her feet before the melody changed slightly and Frerin was bowing to his liege and taking his hand.

Bilbo let his giggles flow as hand was kissed and then the music swelled again, and the two younger men were off in a Tango of their own with Frerin lifting the laughing prince in the air to twirl him. As their feet moved together he knew that they were putting on quite the show for his suitors, but he couldn’t help but enjoy an activity that his small court had engaged in many times at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt that Bilbo would have loved to learn to dance and as there was really not a whole lot else to do when they were at home he and Frerin probably ended up dancing together a lot as well as with the handmaidens.
> 
> This was what I was thinking for Bilbo and Ferin’s dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin could not even begin to describe the feeling that shot though his body as he watched the small monarch and prince stand at the end of the meal before the prince’s ornate cape was removed to reveal and outfit that was almost sinful in its tailoring. As soon as the cape had been set on the throne the royals stepped down to take their place on the dance floor both courts following to take their place as well. He watched as Frerin bowed to the small hobbit dressed in a soft white and green dress of her own. It took him a moment to notice that the tiny female’s dress did not have the embroidered acorn and leaves of the young prince’s own court but a lovely silver lily surrounded by vines of ivy.

Soon the music was swelling and before the eyes of the entire gathered crowd the two courts fell into step of a quickstep the like of which had not been seen in Erebor before this night. The Thain twirled his grandson and dipped him while they both smiled and laughed together. Thorin found himself wishing he could have the younger hobbit in his arms instead even if he could never dance half as well as the two hobbits together.

The crowd clapped politely as the group curtsied and bowed before they walked back to the raised platform and the Thain nodded to the band. It took barely a second for Thorin to notice his own brother was still on the floor with the young prince and was bending to kiss his hand.

The band surged into the unmistakable music of a tango and Frerin was leading into the first of many lifts. Watching the smaller body wrapped around his own brother brought forward a feeling of jealousy and rage in the dwarven prince. How dare he hold the Omega so close and place his hands on his tiny waist.

* * *

The crowd was in awe of the two men on the floor as they twisted and moved together almost as if they were meant to be together and the fates had been cruel.  The swaying and weave of the two males made quite a few mated couple grin to each other with love in their eyes as they thought about their own first dances.

As soon as the song ends Frerin and Bilbo bow to the crowd before the blond dwarf prince escorts him back to his own small throne so the kings can start the presentation of the Alphas to the nervous Omega.

Bilbo sits with a soft smile on his face as the king of the Greenwood steps forward flanked by an equally timeless blond who follow their father’s lead and bow before him as their father speaks, “May I present my son Prince Legolas of the Greenwoods.” Bilbo smiles as the Elven prince looks up and takes his hand to press a kiss to it before requesting a dance during the ball.

The introductions go on as each king presents their own sons and kingdoms alphas to the smiling hobbit who nods to each request for a dance after the introductions have finished. As he watches the crowd move forward his eye is drawn to the stately figure of a raven haired dwarf among the crowd of dwarrow princes and citizens of the far reaching dwarven kingdoms.

As soon as the introductions have finished Frerin comes to Bilbo’s elbow and kneels down to whisper to his prince, “Have you found any Alphas you wish to get to know better? I will have them taken aside so you may have a dance with them, or a walk so you can get to know them better.”

Bilbo nods and with a smile gives a list of almost 10 males he had felt a connection with before sitting back to take a sip out of the goblet of water one of his handmaidens had taken the time to procure for him.

* * *

As the line moved much to slowly for his liking Thorin almost growled at the Elven princes who had taken the small hand of the lovely Omega begging for dances and strolls in the gardens. It was only the proper training his father and mother had instilled in him that prevented him from doing something foolish.

Before too long his father was bringing up the Alphas of his kingdom having agreed to be the last kingdom presented Thorin was more than happy to finally be stepping up the three steps to kneel at the hand of the Hobbit prince as his father’s rich baritone rang out, “May I present my son and heir Prince Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thor.” He took the his hand and gave a soft smile before pressing a deep kiss to his fingers.

Standing he allows the rest of the kingdoms Alphas to be introduced before the Hobbit leans forward to whisper to his companion to tell who he would allow to try and court him. He felt his heart seize at the idea that he may not be chosen to show how good of a husband and mate he could be for the delicate prince.

After quite a bit of whispers Frerin steps forward and clears his throat, “My liege Prince Bilbo has decided to allow ten Alphas to have dances and strolls this evening.  He hopes that everyone enjoys the evening and perhaps find their own mates as well.” Smiling to himself Frerin begins to read from the scroll he holds in his head, “The following are the chosen ten and I wish you all luck. Prince Legolas of Greenwood, Lord Elros, Prince Elladan , Prince Elrohir, Cirion, Turngon , Barahir, Dain, Nori, and lastly” catching his brother’s eye Thorin thought his heart would stop when Frerin winked before reading his name as the last on the scroll.

The crowd clapped for the chosen ten before the music started again and the dancing started for everyone. Thorin moved to his brother’s side as he watched the blonde prince of the Greenwoods take the first male he had ever felt a real attraction to onto the floor for a rather stuffy waltz.

Raising an eyebrow at his brother Frerin grins as his brother growls at him grabbing his arm to pull him to one of the food laden tables, “So brother where ever did you learn such a sinful form of dancing? If I didn’t know for myself you are a Beta I would call foul on the way you held him.”

Ferin laughs merrily before speaking, “Well sadly life on Bilbo’s court was sadly quite boring with not being able to really go out and do anything for fear of the unattached Alphas that could be about, so he requested dance masters from every nearby kingdom to teach us all. It just fell into habit for us to always be paired together as our friendship grew. The tango though was always one of his best dances to be honest. I have never seen a more flexible male in all of my years.” He lets out a breathy sigh before speaking, “If only I could find a Beta that could hold a candle to the enigma that is Bilbo Baggins, The Kingmaker, Prince of the Shirelands and Bree.”

As they speak Thorin finds his anger growing as each male who is not him dances with, walks with, gets food for, or even just stands to close to the tiny hobbit. The only thing that keeps him calm is his brother’s blathering next to him and the knowledge that he will be able to get his hands on the delightful little male soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles* I love me some possessive Thorin and some mischievous Frerin. My muse is a evil little creature who took this story in a way i did not see coming but oh oh next chapter the Thorin finally gets his hands on Bilbo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to tell me any mistakes I have made.

Bilbo stood as the last name was read so he could take the arm of the golden haired elf who stepped forward to present his elbow. Smiling up at him he listens to the band warming up with a simple waltz for the couple to sway to. As he is turned to the music they find time to speak with each other.

“So Prince Bilbo how ever did your grandfather manage to hide away such a delightful Omega away for so long? He must have known that all who saw your glowing face would feel nothing but love for one so lovely.”

Bilbo blushed under his praise trying not to allow his head to be turned so easily by the sweet elf prince, “Yes I believe the fear of me being snatched away so quickly may have led to my grandfather’s wishes to protect me for a while. Well that and the fact that I really am a gifted negotiator when it comes to the many contracts he needs to have written up for every agreement.” He lifts a hand to cover his giggle as the song ends and he is yet again lead of the floor.

As they approach a rather stuffy looking wood elf Bilbo feels Legolas’ breath slide over his ear, “I do hope to be able to spend more time in the future with you my dear prince.” Stopping in front of the elf he bows to kiss Bilbo’s hand before stepping away with a fond look.

Turning he looks up with a smile that freezes on his face as he notices just how stuffy and self-important the elf truly looks before his hand is grabbed and shoved to rest on an outstretched elbow. No sooner has he settled his hand and they are walking rather fast towards a nearby bench to sit next to each other.

Looking up Bilbo clears his throat to speak before he is interrupted by the elf, “When we are mated young one I will have to find a way to punish that Dwarven whelp who dared to expose you so wantonly to the crowd. You must have known just how inappropriate such a display was I feel sorrow for you grandfather. Oh to treat a prince in such a way really is just beyond the pale.”

 Bilbo bites his tongue for a second before he can force a smile onto his lips for the impossible elf before speaking in a quiet tone, “Oh Lord Elros you will not have to worry your blond head a bit about my companion or really anything that would ever have to do with being my mate for I fear I made a mistake when I spoke your name as I find I have no wish to get to know you at all.”

Looking around he catches the eye of the elder twin son of Elrond and stands smoothing his slacks before speaking again, “Now if you will excuse me I do believe I see my next partner for the night.” Inclining his head he turns and gives a very cold public shoulder to the stuffy elf lord “Good evening Sir.”

As he steps away he has to bite his lip to hold back the smile as he hears a squawk behind him. His own mother had given warning about the way some Alphas could overstep themselves when in the present of an Omega, but to see it for himself makes him wish there was a more public way of showing a broken connection.

As he internally fumes he feels a twin presence at his side and looks up catching the eye of both Princes of Rivendell. Smiling softly he inclines his head to the twins before speaking, “Good evening gentlemen I had thought to meet you one at a time not both at once, but I do believe it could be agreeable if you both would be willing to grab a small bite before we could perhaps take a walk in the garden?”

The dark haired elf on his right inclines his head before speaking, “Please do pardon my dear brother Elrohir and I but we both felt the need to check on the well being of such a sweet creature after the way your small hand was grabbed and you were almost pulled off of your feet.”

“Yes dear Prince Bilbo I had to promise to share my own time with Elladan to get him to agree to allow me to infringe on his own time. I do assure you that we both would love nothing more than to take you on a turn around the garden with perhaps a few of those honey cakes to nibble on.”

Bilbo just nods as he is led by the twins to the food laden table to grab a cake each before they move to the curved entrance to a rather lovely garden. As they walk and nibble the two princes regal the young hobbit with stories of their childish hi-jinks, and there dear sister Arwen. He finds himself giggling at the right moments before he is lead to a bench to sit and rest his feet for a moment.

“It was so sweet of you two showing such worry for such a little hobbit such as I, and I find your manners to be so refreshing after the way I was spoken to as well. I do have to say though I never thought I would be so interesting to elven princes, but Prince Legolas has shown me just as much care as you two dear boys have.” He blushes at his own words as he begins to look forward to breakfast tomorrow when he will be able to lessen his number of suitors slightly.

He finds the night rolling on faster as he spends time with the two men he had felt a slight connection to and finds them both to be only interested in the title of prince not the hobbit it comes with. He finds himself almost falling asleep as Lord Dain of the iron hills regales him with multiple stories of his trusted war ram between huge bites of food that he shoves into his open mouth. He nods and tries to keep a smile on his face as he fights to stay awake until a dwarf with star shaped hair arrives at his elbow with a bow.

“My Lord Dain I do believe it is my turn to spend time with the dear prince.” As Dain gasps about time running away from him Bilbo clings to the dwarrow named Nori’s arm with barely hidden delight.

“Yes well my Lord I must be fair to all of my suitors after all.” He inclines his head with a soft smile and a goodnight before walking away, “So Nori you whispered about wishing to speak with me when you were meant to be kissing my hand?”

Nori laughs before finding them drink and a free bench to sit on, “Why yes I feel like I may have cheated you out of a possible suitor by asking you to speak with me. I admit that I do have an Omega I already have very strong feelings for, and I felt you may be able to help me in that regard.”

Nori pours out his story of how his beloved Bofur has turned down his advances so he could stay back and take care of an injured Beta cousin.  He spoke of how said cousin had trouble communicating and thus finding a position for himself. Bilbo’s heart broke for the Alpha as he listened before speaking.

“Is your beloved here tonight by chance Nori?” At his nod Bilbo stands and holds out a hand to place on Nori’s elbow, “Well perhaps I can be of assistance to the poor lad with luck.”

The couple makes a round of the room to a rather handsome dwarf wearing a furry hat. Next to him is a quiet dwarf who’s eyes light up at the sight of the prince. As soon as they are close enough to hear him speak he is pushing at the hatted dwarf and speaking in fast Khuzdul and pointing at him. Bilbo can barely hide his grin as he speaks, “Ah am I correct in assuming you would be Master Bofur and this your cousin Master Bifur?”

The two dwarfs nod a bit stunned to be spoken to by the prince before Bofur clears his throat and speaks blushing slightly, “Yes I am sorry about my cousin I did not know he actually had an Omega to serve, but rest assured I will explain to him why he couldn’t possibly serve you.”

The young hobbit looks confused for a second before speaking, “Why couldn’t he serve me exactly? Is it because he doesn’t speak common as that would be no problem. I am not sure you have noticed, but my dearest companion is in fact a dwarf and I have heard him speak words similar to your cousins before.”

Bifur speaks again looking almost animated at the young prince’s words barely giving his cousin a chance to speak, “Well I wouldn’t wish to impose on such an important member of your court….” Seeing Bilbo’s raised eyebrow he clears his throat to speak again, “You are wishing to know what my cousin keeps shouting at you do you not.” Bilbo nods and waits patiently for the dark haired dwarf to speak again, “He wishes you to know that he has waited for you a long time, and also to know that he would willingly guard you with his life.”

Bilbo grins before bowing to the injured dwarf, “I am glad of your service Bifur, and would only ask that you show yourself to my companion Frerin at your first chance. I am sure he can set you up in some way on my court.”

The words have barely left his mouth when he feels a hand at his elbow and feels a slightly pointed chin on his shoulder, “My dear Bilbo are we making new friends instead of looking for love? I feel heartbroken for my dear brother if you intend to hide yourself away in a corner instead of allowing him his chance to speak to you”

Bilbo looks over his shoulder into the smiling eyes of his companion before grinning and speaking, “Oh perish the thought dear Frerin I was just welcoming a new member of my court to service. Have you had to chance to meet Bifur?”

* * *

 

Frerin moves his eyes from the smiling face of his best friend to meet the deep brown of the most beautiful dwarf he has ever had the chance to meet. He bites his tongue as his eyes roam over the dark hair and the head of an ax embedded in his forehead. At the sight of his injury he is incensed for the beautiful creature stepping forward to take his hand and pull him forward.

“Master Bifur please do not be afraid to join my Liege’s court he is a fair and just master and will only do good by you.” As the young prince speaks he can feel his cheeks redden and the eyes of a very shocked Omega and Alpha on him as well as the laughing eyes of one very naughty hobbit prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he love is in the air and some people are just not meant to be together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please let me know if I have made any mistakes: Ha Ha I forgot about the Elf Cirion I guess they will have to maybe be worked into the next chapter.

Thorin could barely hold back his nerves as he watched the tiny Omega wandering around the ballroom on the arm of other Alphas he had never really had a chance to meet. He watched as his cousin Dain seemed to be putting the smaller male to sleep with his talking, but it was as the redhead came forward to take his arm that Thorin really felt his hackles raise. He knew for a fact that Nori son of Ri had been actively trying to court an Omega from this very kingdom.

His stiffness had caught his brother’s eye and as he watched Frerin approached the possible couple to seemingly tease the young hobbit before he himself froze in front of an injured warrior Beta. Unnoticed to his brother but right in front of the sweet Omega male Nori and the Omega he had been courting hugged each other before pressing there lips together in a brief yet tender kiss. Thorin’s heart broke for the tiny hobbit and he soon stood to his full height to approach the two and give the Alpha a piece of his mind about his conduct in front of a royal Omega before the charming bell like laugh of Bilbo reached his ears followed by a soft, “I am so happy for the two if you having finally found love with each other. The new couple beamed at him before walking off arm in arm.

Before he could retreat to save face he was looking into the soft laughing eyes of Bilbo Baggins. Clearing his throat he bows regally before offering his arm with a soft smile. As his elbow is taken he can feel an almost electric zing up his arm.

Bilbo could barely keep his soft laughter to himself as the happy couples wandered off together leaving him alone to find his last escort of the night. As soon as turns he is lost in the deep blue eyes of his dearest friend’s brother. Blushing slightly he lays his hand on the prince’s elbow and falls into step with him.

trying to think of something cleaver to say he can’t stop his mouth from opening and beginning to babble about how lovely the mountain is and how much he has enjoyed his stay, Thorin shows himself to be an attentive host as he makes sure Bilbo has a glass of punch as well as a sweet roll to munch on as they move around the floor and crowd smiling as he listens antivly to his babbling.

Soon Bilbo has a handle on his tongue and is able to ask what he had meant to ask at first, “Have you been enjoying the ball? I honestly am enjoying my first ball myself. Would you perhaps like to take the floor with me? I love to dance.”

Thorin looks sad to have to shake his head in the negative before motioning to a near by bench for the two of them to sit and talk.

“No sadly I have never had the chance to learn to dance like my dear brother Frerin and I would hate to make a bad showing with you,” 

The dwarrow blushed at his own words before speaking again in his deep drawl, “But I would be more them willing to learn for you if we are to take this further then this night.

Thorin feels his heart hammering at the thought that perhaps he may be invited to take one of the hobbit’s 7 meals with him the next day. The thought of perhaps being invited to spend more time with him help Thorin when he has to return the younger man to his grandfather for the night before going to his own bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update but my computer decided to die a rather dramatic death on me so I had to find money to replace it with my new laptop. Also sorry it is so short but I wanted the next day to be it's own chapter(s) so I have time to decide who exactly the luck 7 will be. suggestion are welcome of both which suitors for which meals or things that could happen on them. I honestly have only knocked one of them out so far and am having trouble finding the other two that need to be booted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Muse bunny jumped around way more then she should so now Bilbo's meals have had to be separated into more then one chapter. also unbetaed please tell me about my mistakes

Bilbo returned to his chambers after the ball with the comforting shadow of his small court including a very happy Bifur following his chest puffed out with pride at his new placement with the Royal Omega.

 

As everyone made themselves comfortable with a final cup of tea before bed Bilbo took his place at his small writing desk to pen the first of Seven letters to his chosen suitors. It was with a tired sigh that he put pen to paper and began.

 

Prince Elladan,

I would like to cordially invite you to join me tomorrow morning at 7 for first breakfast in my receiving room. I look forward to our time together.

HRH Prince Bilbo

 

Turning to Frerin with a soft smile he held out the letter to him and spoke, “Can you please have this delivered to the Eldest son of Lord Elrond? I have chosen to have him join me for Breakfast at 7.”

 

Catching the eye of his companions he smiles, “I will have Elwing and Elured join us as Chaperons so the rest of you can feel free to sleep in or do as you wish at that time. I will of course have others joining me through out the day so all of you may have time to yourselves.”

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like Bilbo had barely closed his eyes before the lovely voice of Elwing was sounding to wake him up so he could prepare for his first meal of the day. He tried valiantly to burrow under the covers before they were pulled off the bed with a good humored laugh.

 

After about ten minutes of stubbornness on the hobbit’s part Bilbo found himself standing before the mirror being helped into soft green slacks as well as a matching jacket over a muted gold waistcoat and white blouse. The elf could barely hold in her grin as she started to put his riot of curls into a crown of knots and braids before his new crown was added as a finishing touch.

 

“Are you ready for your first appointment of the day my Prince? I am sure Elladan has probably been pacing his chambers since sun up at over the prospect of taking a meal with you.”

 

Bilbo just grinned up at the female elf before her mate joined them his finery in prime form with his gleaming elven sword at his hip. Motioning with his hand toward the door he had just exited. “Prince Elladan is waiting for you in receiving room my Prince. Our breakfast is on the sideboard as well.”

 

The young hobbit nods before standing and entering the lush room to be greeted by a grinning elven prince. He blushes when Elladan leans forward over his hand to press a soft kiss to his fingers. “You honor me with your invitation to breakfast your Majesty.” motioning to the crowded sideboard his musical voice brushes over him, “Would you care for me to make a plate for you or would you prefer to make your own.”

 

Bilbo feels a flutter in his stomach at his very considerate question before motioning for the elf to make his own plate while he grabs a plate for himself and piles it high with eggs, bacon, and fruit. As he fills his own plate he watches his companions fill there own to a lesser degree. As he turns to take his seat at the table he finds Elladan holding his chair out for him with the same soft smile on his face.

 

First breakfast is a lovely affair of gentle joking and family discussions. The group seems to be enjoying themselves eminently when there is a knock on the door and the white head of the Thain pokes around the corner with a smile, “Bilbo my dear your time with your first suitor is over for the day. You need to return to your rooms so you can send out your next invitation to second breakfast.”

Bilbo nods and pushes his chair back before bowing to his companions and speaking, “Sadly my grandfather is right, and I can not spend my whole morning closed away with you dear Elladan I must give my time as equally as possible between everyone.”

 

The prince steps forward and kisses his hand yet again, “I hope your day is enjoyable my dear hobbit, and perhaps with luck we will see each other again.” Bowing he leaves the smiling prince behind.

 

xxDainxx

 

Dain finds himself pacing his chambers after the ball feeling like an idiot. His cousins had always teased him about his habit of spewing verbal diarrhea when nervous, but usually he could stop himself before really boring someone. Then he had saw the lovely almost elven Omega dancing with his cousin Frerin and he was tongue tied. Sadly that had lead to a rather informative if unnecessary talk about war rams.

 

He went to bed that night calling himself an idiot and wishing he had a rewind button for the night, so he was surprised to be woken the next morning to a knock on the door. Standing on the other side was a lovely Omega who who held out a letter to him, “My Lord I was asked by to deliver this to you first thing.”

 

Dain nods at the lovely dwarrowdam taking the note in hand as he notes how her lovely curls are braided away from her face. Turning he closes the door before ripping the seal open and beginning to read:

 

Lord Dain,

I would like to cordially invite you to join me this morning at 9 for second breakfast in my receiving room. I look forward to our time together.

HRH Prince Bilbo

 

His jaw almost hits the floor as it sinks in that he is being allowed a second chance with the lovely prince. Looking at the water clock on the mantle he finds he has almost 45 minutes before he is expected. With a firm sense of determination he opens wardrobe to find the right outfit for a meal with such a lovely creature.

 

Time passes quickly and he finds himself being escorted into a well furnished room with an assortment of pastries and scones on a sideboard. As he looks around he is surprised to not only see his cousin Frerin, but also a strange Beta with an ax-head in his forehead and the same dwarrowdam who had brought him the letter earlier.

 

Behind him he hears a door open followed by the angelic voice of Bilbo, “I am sorry for having three chaperons for our meal, but my dear Frerin and Bifur are courting as well. As you know they cannot be left alone anymore then we can so Thodara has graciously agreed to be chaperon to the four of us. Please do help yourself to some food so we may make good use of our hour together.”

 

The time seems to fly by for Dain and he finds his eye drawn to Thodara almost constantly much to the amusement of Bilbo. As he bows over his hand to take his leave the young prince speaks up, “My lord I would invite you back, but I do believe that my dear Thodara and you would get along so splendidly and I would hate to stand in your way.”

 

He finds himself nodding before taking the arm of the young lady to escort her out. As the door closes he hears his cousin laughingly teasing the Royal Omega about his habit of match making his suitors away. Warning that soon he will have none for himself. The laugh that follows him out of the door lightens his heart before he turns to the lady on his arm and speaks, “Have you ever saw a war ram?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets see how many meals we will get through this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has tried to take over my life....Work is evil.

Bilbo laughs heartily as his dear friend razes him about his habit of matchmaking, "Well I am sorry that I only want the best for all who I  could call friend. Do not forget my dearest of princes that it was my matchmaking that lead to your own happiness as well." He smiles at the blush that creeps up the dwarven prince's cheeks at his words. It is with a wink that he sits at his small writing desk and begins to write the rest of his letters.

As he enjoys his moments of quiet he catches the eye of Lily, "Oh darling you and Esme are up as chaperones, and as I love you so very much I have decided that you get to deliver my next note to Prince Elrohir. I would send dear Esme, but I have a feeling she would forget and instead be flirting with Saradoc." His laughter rings out higher at the outraged shriek of his own cousin.

* * *

 

Elladan is relaxing as he thinks of his meal with the royal Omega in his rooms when he hears the timid knock on his door. He stands with all the grace of an elven prince before opening the door to a tiny creature that drives those thoughts away from his mind. He gasps at the blushing Omega and speaks before she can utter a single word, "Are you an angel? Have my prayers fir perfection finally been answered?"

The young hobbit lass blushes a lovely scarlet before holding up a very familiar envelope, "My leige has sent me with a letter for Prince Elrohir. I would very much like to give it to him promptly if at all possible." As she speaks she looks away no doubt out of  loyalty to the very Omega he has just this morning tried to court.

As he feels his heart break alittle a pale hand reaches around him to take the message from the lovely hand of his future. his brother hip checks him out of the way and begins to speak to the tiny female asking all the questions he is to tongue tied to ask himself. in his heart he knows that he is in deep and will have to sadly stop his courtship of the Royal Omega he had felt sure he could have a future with.

* * *

 

Bilbo finds himself enjoying a lively Elevensies with the twin of his breakfast date. As they talk he feels in his heart that something is very wrong though and can't stop himself as to inquiring about what has happened. He is shocked at first when the stately elf reveals what has happened with his own handmaiden and one of the men he had given serious thought to allowing actual courtship with.

As the meal progresses on he can feel his heartbreaking at the possibility that perhaps his first impressions have failed him so spectacularly. He soon finds himself being hugged and comforted by the younger of Lord Elrond's sons. It is at the end of this meal that he truly excepts the fact that he has lost two more suitors for his hand and begins to wonder if he will ever actually find love for himself.

Lunch is a quiet meal with just his court after word reaches him that Barihir and Cirion have both found one they are pulled to quiet strongly and regret to inform him that they are unable to agree to a courtship with the young Omega.

He is in tears when Legolas finds him in the palace gardens for tea.

* * *

 

Legolas is beyond livid when he finds the tiny prince crying in the gardens half an hour before they were meant to meet for their tea meeting. He holds the small body to his sides and runs his fingers through soft golden curls as they talk about the ball the night before, and what Bilbo truly wants in a mate. He is all that is proper as he listens to the sad words falling from the young one's lips before he speaks.

"Bilbo I am sure that there is someone out there who will be everything you could ever wish for. I understand that your own mother had a difficult time finding suitors that truly fit before she finally allowed her heart to lead her to a match that took almost everyone in the shire by surprise is that not true?'

Bilbo only nods as he speaks more of his own parents and how there love had always given him so much hope for his own life. They speak at length and truly end up going over their hour before an elven page comes for the prince of the greenwoods to remind him that his has a meeting to get to.

It is with a kiss to the hand that Bilbo is yet again left to his own devices in the garden as he plans for his late dinner with his last prospect of the night. He laughs to himself as he thinks about the fact that he now truly only has two suitors vying for his hand and if his dinner with Thorin goes well he could begin the first stages of courtship very soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG my evil little bunny muse is so mean to poor Bilbo, but I have to admit that Legolas would have been who I would have wished for Bilbo to end up with if Thorin had actually died in the BoTFA. To bad I am so hardcore Bagginshield though. Well that and Thorin is a glaring mess who will get his own chapter apparently as he refused to play into this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Frerin was beyond angry as he stomped away from the Omega prince's room having had a rather upsetting lunch with his best friend. The more his mind replayed the image of his best friend in tears over the useless Alpha's who had all just the night before been clamoring for his hand and to get in his good graces.

He is found soon after by a very harried sister and two nephews who are surprised to see a prince of Erebor stalking the royal receiving room and looking as if he would happily destroy every stick of furniture in it. Putting on her best motherly smile Dis invites her fair haired brother to join her for a quiet cup of tea. 

It is to no one's surprise when Thorin joins his siblings sitting rather stiffly on a chaise and sipping from hi cup. he has an air of nervous energy about him before he leans forward to speak.

"Frerin my brother I would never wish to impose on your duties to the lovely Prince Bilbo, but I was hoping perhaps you could help me to perhaps make a good impression on him." 

Frerin rolls his eyes before letting his answer anger still rolling off of him as he speaks, "Well you couldn't do worse then almost all of his other suitors have done to be honest. As far as I know everyone of them other then you and the prince of the Greenwood have either found a good match with his help like Nori or Dain, or be like the tree shaggers from Rivendale or the men who vied for his hand and crush him by going after members of his own court and the courts of his fellow royals."

Thorin looks at his brother in shock the delicate cup in his hand shattering, "Those orc scum did what to that delicate man! They are not worthy to lick his feet and they instead dismissed him so harshly! How could they not see what a treasure he is? how could they not tremble at the though of his magnificence perhaps touching them for just a moment...."

Frerin's anger evaporates as his elder brother jumped to his feet and begins to pace showing just how much of a love struck fool he truly could be for one who could possibly be his mate. catching his sister's eye he winks before he sighs and speaks, "I am sure if Prince Legolas wanted to he could win my liege over with a few simple gifts as hobbits and elves do share a few similar interest. I mean Bilbo's love for sweets might not match up to him, but to see his eyes light up over a small poesy of flowers gifted by anyone really is a sight I will not soon miss...."

The next few hours flew by before Thorin was rushing off to get ready for dinner with the small prince. He tried his hardest to hide his nerves as he approached the small dining room his father had set aside for the small monarch's use. He would have been able to hide it better if his own brother had not opened the door with a grin as he noticed the small bunch of flowers and oak leaves that were slowly being crushed in Thorin's large hand.

Thorin took a few fortifying breaths before he stepped through the door and thrust the flowers out to Bilbo a slight blush coloring his cheeks, "I thought perhaps you would appreciate these flowers I found. the color reminded me of your eyes and the leaves looked a lot like the leaves in your personal crest."

Bilbo blushed under the intense gaze of the dwarf taking the flowers from him and holding them up to his nose for a sniff. "Oh they are lovely thank you Thorin they have really brightened up my horrible day."

Thorin found his head nodding at the hobbit's words and his own voice speaking of making plates pf the lovely dinner, and then discussing he was not even sure what as he kept getting caught up on the emotions on that tiny face.

If asked that night when he returned to his chambers what had happened at dinner he would have had no clue but he was sure of one thing more then anything in the world. That was the fact that he would move heaven and earth just for another one of Bilbo's soft smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Thorin is like crunchy peanut butter not altogether smooth but the little dwarf tries so hard. I kinda feel sorry for those flowers he was crushing though.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot bunnies are evil and currently have me splitting my already little time between this and another AU. They are vicious biting bunnies too.

The next week seemed to speed by with Bilbo being treated as a treasure by the dwarven prince of Erebor, and a grand friendship forming between the elven prince of the Greenwood. Most afternoons Legolas and he would explore the gardens or the flowering fields outside of the mountain. where as Thorin would go out of his way to always spend part of his evening meal with him as well as a few stolen hours here and there when they could get them.

Bilbo was amazed at all of the very different bouquets of flowers the dwarven prince had brought him, and he had found himself questioning his own dear companion about Thorin's apparent lack of flower knowledge. This had only made him laugh and shake his head as Bilbo explained just what his brother's flowers meant if properly given. This of course lead to him finding a book on flowers for his dear brother to help out where he could as he watched his dearest friend being smitten with his gruff elder brother.

Time continued to march on until there was an announcement to the kingdom that there was to be a concert from the young hobbit prince where he would sing the courting songs of his grandmother and mother as well as debuting his own courting song in the hopes of starting the true courtship of his heart.

Thorin found his nerves flaring at the thought of the tiny hobbit he wanted to spend the rest of his life with more then life itself not feeling the same way. He knew that if the worst was to happen there was nothing he could do about it. This didn't stop him from planning the gift he would give to the tiny prince if he could ever be so luck then as to actually have caught his heart.

 

The night of the concert came with a full moon and stars shining in a clear sky as the Royal hobbit took his place on the very stage he had found himself on the night of he Omega ball. He smiled out at the crowd as the first notes of his own grandmother's song started. He took one more fortifying breath before opening his mouth and letting the words flow over the crowd.

"I'd heard there was a secret cord  
That David played and he pleased the Lord...."

As the young man sang it brought tears to his grandfather's eye. As Gerontius listened he found himself transported back to the night his own Adamanta sang it for him. He still remembered her angelic voice and deep chocolate curls shining on the stage that night. He was almost surprised to find as he came back from his memories that his grandson was bowing to the crowd.

"Thank you all I am glad that my grandmother's memories could be brought to you, and now I shall sing another song that is dear to my own heart as well before I bring forth the song my own heart has brought to show my love for my chosen mate in the hopes that he will chose me as well."

 

Frerin gave his small friend an encouraging smile as the music to the song his mother had famously sang for her dear mate Bungo filled the hall. As he watched the young hobbit let the words flow.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay   
would it be a sin  
if I can't help falling in love with you"

As the song continues Frerin watched the tears streamed down Bilbo's cheeks with each words. He remembered when the story of Bilbo's love and courtship had been told to him. The way that Belladonna herself had been hurt countless times by potential suitors before finally finding love with her true mate. Then the tragedy of their deaths at a young age to wolves during a visit to a nearby village during the Fell Winter of the shire.

He could feel the pain of a child who had lost his parents at a much to young age as each word passed the hobbits lips.

 

Thorin found himself moved by the songs of Bilbo's closest omega family, and wished more then anything that he could wipe away the tears Belladonna's song brought to the eyes of her son. He was almost to nervous to stay though as the song ended and Bilbo sat for a few moments to compose himself for his own personal song. Thorin wondered if it would be a love song about the trees of the forest, or f his dearest wish could come true with a song about the very mountains the dwarven prince lived in himself.

Soon a new song was playing and the hobbit began to sway along to the music as he begin to sing,

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'l be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything you need.  
I'll love you with every breath Truly Madly Deeply Do.  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I am counting on   
A new beginning, A reason for living, A deeper meaning."

As he sang his hands raised to his head and begin to pull the hair pins from his curls letting them drop to the floor with a tinkle of bells before the crowd. As his hair pins fell his song continued entrancing the dwarven prince.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bath with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me.  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky."

The song continued on as the small male let lose all of the knots and braids from his hair his words continued to flow over Thorin until he noticed the golden curls almost dragging behind the young noble like  cloak. Soon the words were overtaking him as he watched the Prince of the Greenwood come forward and hold a hand out to help the small male step down before bowing over his hand to kiss it as would any dignitary before stepping back in to the crowd with a secretive smile.

It was as the elf stepped back that the lyrics struck Thorin fully. Before his very eyes the hobbit came to a stop before him letting the final words leave his lips while staring up into his eyes. Bowing to him that bell like voice spoke again, 

"Thorin I know that we have not had as much time to fully get to know each other as have others in the past, but I can truly say that I have found myself drawn to you more then anyone else I have ever met. From the stories Frerin told me in the privacy of my drawing room back in the shire until our first meeting at my ball I still find myself drawn to you and ask if you feel the same."

He then takes a deep breath before speaking again, "If you feel the same way I have freed my hair so it may hold your courting braid put in as is the dwarven tradition. Please make me the happiest of hobbits and say you will be mine...Please Prince Thorin may I wear your braids and be your mate?"

Thorin was in utter shock to find that Bilbo felt the same way as he, and waited no time before pulling out the wood like beads he had held so dear after his first glimpse of golden curls. As he began to braid he spoke,

"Bilbo Baggins I can think of nothing I would love more then to claim you before my kin and kingdom as my mate, my one true love, and the one Mahal forged as my other half."

He was amazed at how soft the abundant curls really were in his hands and just how long they truly were as he finished his braid and leaned forward to bestow a kiss on the uptuned lips of his darling hobbit mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those two are to sweet for words and will likely continue to haunt my dreams.  
> https://chinahair4u.com/models/ff13/head1.jpg this is how I see Bilbo's hair length for those who are wondering just golden and curls. when wet and straightened it will drag on the floor.


End file.
